Mario and the Voltair Kingdom
by Helmet Head Paratroopa
Summary: A legend of a cloud kingdom gets undiscovered as Bowser invades the legendary kingdom. Can Mario stop him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Mario & the Voltair Kingdom Pt.1 ''Bowser Invades the Cloudy Land''

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario and Co., they belong to Nintendo. I own the Voltair Kingdom and Lakota.

Narrator: Above the lands of the Mushroom Kingdom, a legend however is a land on the fluffy clouds known as Voltair, many lakitus live there and peace was always there, but however, there is another legend that resides there….said to had been sealed with a door that could only be opened by the presence of a hero is a item that has been said to carry all the galaxies evil…The Destruction Jewel, if one was to wear it on one's forehead, the Mushroom world would be in undeniable danger! But….it's only a legend, right?

''At Bowser's Castle, The castle hadn't been attacked because of Bowser's sudden change to rather take over other places, but the change hasn't worked yet.''

Kamek: ''Pacing around'' Lord Bowser, I told you taking over the Snow Plains wasn't a good idea, here my lord, try my Nitro Hot Soup, it'll whip back that fire pipe back in shape!

Bowser: ''Tastes the soup'' Byah! ''whiles steam comes out his nostrils'' It was those fat useless penguins, they attacked me with a bunch of ice…..but not the point now, is there another place to take over Kamek?

Kamek: Nope, except Chao Kindergarten.

.(comes in suddenly) I heard from someone that there's a kingdom in the sky known as the Voltair Kingdom.

Kamek: Lord Bowser, it's only a myth, an old legend for geezers to believe.

Bowser: Get the Airships Kamek; we're going to the Voltaic Kingdom! Gwahaha!

: And Bowser Jr!

Bowser: I said we, didn't I?

Kamek: Yes, and it's called the Vontair Kingdom.

Bowser: Huh?..''Looks around'' who said that?

Kamek: ''spots a goomba'' Him, Sir!

Bowser:''walks toward the goomba'' I'm your king, I'm always right.

Goomba:?

Bowser: Well, here's your punishment right here!''Get's ready to do a fire breath''

Goomba: Oh poo.

Bowser: Gwaahhh!: ''Spews Nitro fire out'' You been schooled in the lesson of pain. Bwahaha!

Goomba: EEEyyyyaaaahhhhhhhhhh!''skips around fast like''

Bowser: Back in the ! Let's go already!

Kamek: Phew.''Goes to an intercom'' Attention all units, prepare for shipment to… (Why am I saying this?)…Vontair Kingdom, we will depart on 3:15 PM, get ready, I ready.

''After 3.15 PM… on the airship….''

Hammer Bro: De-doot-de-doot-de-doot- dedede-de-doot...''Notices something'' Bowser, look over there!' points to something''

Bowser: Let me have a look at it first….''yells''KAMEK!

Kamek: Yes?

Bowser: Is that Voltaic Kingdom, the fluffy place?

Kamek: Yes sir.''Mutters''voltair.

Bowser: Who said that?

Kamek: ''points to the Hammer Bro'' Him!

Hammer Bro: Huh?''Get's punched off the ship''Crap…..''Falling''

Kamek: Phew…''returns to the question'' According to reported sightings, we have found it, it's…. it's unbelievable.

Bowser: This time, I won hands down. Yes! Bwahahahahahaha!

Narrator: Oh no! This time Lady Luck is working with Bowser, what exactly is Bowser really planning fount out in the next chapter! (And review, please!)


	2. Chapter 2

Mario and the Voltair Kingdom Pt.2 ''the quest begins''

Disclaimer: All characters and places (Mario, Mushrom Kingdom.) belong to Nintendo, except Voltair and Lakota.

Narrator: When we left off, the terrible Bowser had successfully took over Voltair, imprisoned everybody, and crowned himself king! But he's about to realize something…

Bowser: Ghaha! This was too easy! Now to get the Destruction Jewel…..Grrrr! I can't remember it….

Kamek: '' Talking to a hammer bro.'' Bowser Jr may be little, but that doesn't allow you to call him a….''hears Bowser calling him'' I'll deal with you later! ''teleports to Bowser'' Yes, Lord Bowser?

Bowser: How do I get the door open again Kamek?

Kamek: By the presence of a hero

Bowser: I knew that! What I want you to do is bring me Luigi.

Kamek: Yes, that will be easy.

''later''

Lakota: You called?

Kamek: Yes, even though you have just enrolled last month, I'm giving you major assignment. Lord Bowser gave out an order and you know the route to here nicely, so ''hands him a colorless picture of Luigi'' go out to this address printed on the bottom and bring him here.

Lakota: A question, may I ask?

Kamek: Yes?

Lakota: Why is this colorless?

Kamek: Economic problems, now go solider!

Narrator: Down below in the Mushroom Kingdom, lay Mario's house.

Luigi: Bye Mario!

Mario: You're leaving already? The plane doesn't launch in an hour.

Luigi: The Drive there is like 40 mins away, and it'll take about 10 more mins to get pass the airport security.

Mario: Oh well, adios bro!

Luigi: Bye big bro!

Narrator: Just as Luigi got out the house, our friend Lakota popped out the blue''

Lakota: Good day to you sir. ''looks at the now blurry and colorless picture'' Doh! If I didn't went so fast it wouldn't be blurry. Anyway…''shows Luigi the picture'' do you know where I can find him?

Luigi: Uhh, it looks like… sorry, got to catch the airplane! ''run's off''

Lakota: (He may be in there…) ''opens the door'' Hello, is there a Luigi in here?

Mario: ''thinks he's a tax collector'' Please it's not my fault! That bandit had robbed me before I could pay the debt; don't throw me in the slammer!

Lakota: Relax, I'm Lakota, I'm here to alert you of something, not long ago the evil Bowser had invaded my homeland, the Voltair Kingdom!

Mario: That's awful! I'll get Sonic! 'Jumps off the chair''

Lakota: No, only you will able to save Voltair!

Mario: OK! Where is it?

Lakota: Up there!

Mario: You're going to give me a game over?

Lakota: No! (Not for now) In the sky, Voltair rests on the clouds. So jump on my cloud and we'll be there.

Mario: That cloud won't hold both of us.

Lakota: ''eyes widen'' It won't?

Mario: But don't worry, I seen this thing where people float in mid-air and it's not a trick, you just do this! ''Crosses his legs on the floor, and crosses his fingers'' ''breaths'' Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

Lakota:…''Uses a Distant Speaker (DS)'' Come in Bowser, Come in Bowser. ''the device picks up Bowser''

Bowser: Huh? Who are you, and how dare you call me at a time like this?

Lakota: Lakota, the one who went out and got the hero for you, but there's a problem…..

Bowser: What did you mess up?

Lakota: Luigi is too heavy for my cloud.

Bowser: You idiot! Mario's the one who is heavy, you better get that Luigi, or I'll feed you to the chain chomps! ''in the background'' Now, we'll have to take off your shell. ''back to Bowser'' Not now, Gigi and Meeri!

Lakota: …..

Gigi: You'll have to if you want the back muscles relaxed and to put the Tingle in your Spine!

Merri: To make your Massage, worth the Money!

Lakota: 'quickly shuts off the device, and turns around to see Mario still going at it'' That's not working you know.

Mario: ''takes a DEEP breath'' You could have told me that!

Lakota: Well, let's not stand here; let's try to find another way to get to Voltair.

Mario: OK! Here we go!

Narrator: They finally start their journey to get to Voltair, but the path won't be so easy, and the question stands, how will they get back to Voltair? To be continued… Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Mario and the Voltair Kingdom Pt.3 ''Seeking the way''

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Lakota and Voltair; everything else belongs to Nintendo, and in this part, SEGA.

Narrator: Our hero Mario and Lakota wander around Toad Town trying to get answers to how they can get to Voltair. Their luck wasn't so great until a toad appeared to know a person who could help them out…

Lakota: Well, we tried asking, who knows how to find the way back to Voltair?

? Toad: Ya need a way back to Voltair? Isn't that place a legend?

Mario: Yes, it exist. How can you not trust a Koopa-like enemy riding a cloud?

? Toad: Through their many lies, but if you really want to know how to get there, I know somewho can help you out.

Mario: You just asked us if it exist. Why do you have faith now?

? Toad: I was testing your faith. But before I tell you the person, I want you to do a quick errand for me…

Lakota: Like what?

''later''

Forest Guard Toad: So I should let you pass, for King Boo's Crystal ball?

Mario: You're the guard that's why you're here.

Forest Guard Toad: Well, I will! But there's something in it for me though…

Mario: And what's that?

''later''

Mario: Wait, isn't this Lady Bow's Mansion?

Boo: ''appears behind Mario'' BOO! ''Lakota jumps out of his cloud out of fear'' Ha! The Lakitu is such a scaredy cat! Now why is the goody two shoes Mario at King Boo's place, hmm?

Mario: No, this is Lady Bow's Mansion.

Boo: True, it is. But we kicked out those nice ghouls out and took over. ''yells'' FUN!

Lakota: ''jumps from fear again'' Ahhh! I'll throw this spiny at you!

Boo: ''sarcastically'' Ahhhh! The wittle Lakitu think he can beat me; well I'll burst your cloud nine, as fast as we will beat you!

Mario: We?

Boo: You all can stop hiding!

Many Boos: BOO! ''both Mario and Lakota jump from shock, but Mario not as freighted'' Scaredy cats! Let's get them! ''they start closing in on M&L''

Mario: Don't worry; I already got this planned out.

Lakota: And what's the plan? ''backs up''

Mario: When they touch us, we'll be in an RPG battle, and they're easy to beat.

Lakota: Wrong Everything.

Mario: Darn It!

''Inside the Mansion…''

Boo#2: King Boo, we caught that pesky Mario and a Lakitu as a Bonus. That'll be here shortly, hehehe!''Disappears''

Mario: ''Outside the door'' Hey, watch the trousers! ''Thrown in'' Oof! ''stands up'' So it's you again.

King Boo: Spill the beans, and skip the sweet talk. What do you want?

Mario: Your Crystal Ball, and the Boo Courage Badge!

King Boo: Hah! I wouldn't give you that if I was still alive! Unless….there's something for me.

Mario: What is with this stuff?

''later, in the jungle… in a hut…''

?: So, you have came.

Lakota: Yes, we came for…

?: Yes, I was informed. But I'm giving up a valuable thing, so in return…''whispers to Mario''

Mario: That?

?: Yes, but I have built a warp pipe outside that will warp you directly to the location where is.

Mario: OK… wait here, Lakota. ''goes outside and jumps into the pipe, then jumps out the pipe'' Sonic's House? ''spots something'' There it is! ''grabs the item, and leaves''

?: Ahh, you have found the Chaos Emerald. Now you shall the wrath of Eggman!

Mario: Doh!

Eggman: With the power of this lone emerald, I can take over this-''Mario swings his Hammer at Eggman'' Ouch! Oh…. ''passes out''

Mario: ''Grabs the Chaos Emerald'' Well, now this is useless. ''throws the emerald back in the pipe''

Sonic: All, I did was cross the world, then the emerald disappears…'' The emerald pops out the pipe, and lands in Sonic's hand'' ''Does a Courage the Cowardly dog laugh'' Ahahahaha!

Lakota: Well, back to King Boo.

''later…''

King: Do you have it?

Mario: Yep, we got you a ''opens a bag to reveal Eggman'' Eggman! King Boo: ''flies around the area'' Yes! Another one for my collection!

Eggman: Another?

King Boo: Yes, Eggman Nega I caught some months before but ohh, an Eggman!

Eggman: Oh no I won't! ''runs for the door''

King Boo: Oh yes you will! ''catches Eggman'' Here's what you want right here. ''throws the items M&L want'' Now beat it!

Eggman: Noooooo!

''later''

Forest Guard Toad: So, did you got it?

Mario: Yep.'' Hands the toad the Boo Courage Badge''

FGT: Yippee! Thanks Mario! Hah, boo's bring on your worst scares!

Lakota: Now back to that Toad.

Atomic Boo: ''Appears out of nowhere'' Ok, wait a minute…

''back to Mario''

? Toad: So did you got the crystal ball?

Lakota: Yes, we did.

? Toad: Good. ''puts his hands on his body, then ripped it up''

Lakota: Whoa! You're…You're….

Merlon: Yes, I'm Merlon. Mario, you need help to gain access to Voltair and I will give you the assistance. ''looks at the crystal ball'' O, crystal ball, as you shine ever so brightly, where should Mario go to get to Voltair? ''looks at the crystal ball again'' Ah, you should go to'' hears a deafening (AAAHHH!) from a toad, which shatters the crystal ball'' Oh good grief! That's what happened to the last one. But you should to the back of Peach's Castle on the roof, and you'll really need this. ''gives Mario the ball'' With that, good luck Mario.

Mario: At least that's over.

Narrator: Now with the information Mario Needed, Mario heads out to Peach's Castle thinking he passed the greatest obstacle of this adventure…. He's dead wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Mario and The Voltair Kingdom pt.4 '' The Great Grave Maze Daze''

Disclaimer: All things besides Lakota, Voltair, and Ruruotoad (An all-white toad…?), belong to Nintendo.

Narrator: Our heroes, Mario and Lakota arrive to the grounds of Peach's Castle; however a simple castle can be hard if in the unknown…

Mario: He said to go to the top of the roof, didn't he?

Lakota: Sure did…. But better not use the cannon.

Mario: It had worked before, it'll work again! ''jumps in the cannon, the cannon rises'' 3, 2, 1…Blastoff! '' the cannon shots out a Mario covered in snoot barely 1 feet from the cannon.'' ''hits land'' Ow!

Lakota: I'll lift you up!

Mario: But the cloud can't hold us.

Lakota: The cloud, not me. Hop on! ''Mario jumps on Lakota's hands'' Ooof! ''struggles to keep him up while going up'' With so many adventures, how can you not lost any weight?

Mario: With a pasta celebration.

Lakota: Figures… ''let's Mario off at the roof'' To the back…Huff…

Mario: ''Walks to the back to see a hole in the 3-up place'' This is where the ball goes… ''puts the ball in the hole''…

Lakota: …..Mario…..

Mario: Wait…..''Still nothing happens'' ''bangs the wall'' Stupid wall... open up!

Lakota: That's a bingo ball… ''pulls out the real ball, and fits it in the hole'' See? ''the wall opens up to reveal a staircase overshadowed''

?:''appeared out of thin air.'' …..You discovered the secret….may you need assistance…come here again….''vanishes into nothing''

Mario: It's just a staircase down to the way to Vontair, we need no assistance.' down the staircase showed many exits lilted by torches.'' Wait…..I know this…we just got to find the right door.

Lakota: Let's try the tenth door.' they tried that door, but they ended up back at the start.'' Let's try the seventh door.' Ended back at the start''...

Mario: Let's try the eight.' ended up in another room' See, I was right! To do that door' ended up in the start again'' Crap.

?:''appears out of nowhere'' …..Need assistance?...for a certain fee… I can put signs to direct you to the right path….

Mario: We're fine, we don't need help.

?: Your decision…..''Disappears''

Mario: Back to the eight door! ''goes back in the other room'' …..Um….

Lakota: The wrong door is only door the out of here.

Mario: Back to the door we just came from! ''ends up in another room'' See? I know this type of things.

Lakota: What now genius?

Mario: We go back in from the door we came from! ''ends up back where they started'' Craap.

?: Now…will you seek my assistance…..?

Mario: Nah….

Lakota: Yes! Please!

?: Yes…I will help…..for a price of 50 coins…

Lakota: Here. ''gives him 50 coins.''

?: Excuse me…''disappears'' ''appears later'' Now follow the signs…..there will be 3 challenges…complete them and you'll be in Voltair soon…..''Disappears''

Narrator: M&L had gotten clear of the crazy maze but not…. The challenges!

Mario: Read this ''challenge 1#, Dora Watching…'' ''grows pale''

Lakota: How bad could it be? ''2 hours later, right after the challenge'' Oh my goodness, don't make me see that again!

Mario: ''Still pale'' So….evil….

Narrator: Suddenly a door appears at the other side of the large room, with a voice saying ''the door shuts in 10 seconds'' M&L, anxious to not see that again, gets to the door at the last second.

Mario: ''breaths heavily'' Hu… next ….challenge…''reads the sign (Challenge #2 Cops)….Oh no…Vice City…

Lakota: What are cops? ''scratching his head''

Cops: ''Inside the door'' You've been caught, put your arms in the air!

Mario: You'll never catch me alive, M…oh not that again….''gets caught'' Hey!

Lakota: Hey, let go….''gets caught'' What the?

Cops: Into the cop car for you jail birds ''opens the door to reveal nothing but darkness''

M&L: Noooooo! ''thrown in'' Ahhhh! ''appears in another room''

Mario: We passed that? We failed it! But… anyway, last challenge!' A monster appears suddenly'' Ok! I got this…'' jumps at the monster's head''

Monster: Grawllllerrrr...''faints for a while and leaves his mouth open''

Lakota: That might be the door! ''goes in his mouth''

Mario: I'm desperate for anything bout now.'' Goes in the mouth'' ''pops up in a room with a dead end'' We pass the whole thing! Now how do we get out?

?: ''appears out of nowhere, while the ''dead end'' opens up'' I'm still assistance….

Mario: Thank you, and by the way, who are you?

Ruruotoad: I am Ruruotoad….. That is all I'm saying….''disappears''

Narrator: After going through the hard maze, the heroes continue on their way…. Finally, to Voltair! This part was rushed a bit though…. But still review!


	5. Chapter 5

Mario and the Voltair Kingdom '' And the winner is….''

Disclaimers: I do not own any Mario characters in this story, they belong to Nintendo. Except Lakota and Voltair.

Narrator: When we had left off, M&L had gotten out of the dreadful Maze, and had gone off to the pathway to Voltair.

Mario: ''still running to the pathway'' We're free! From that stupid maze, now how will the pathway be like? A rainbow that stretches out to Voltair? A golden pipe? ''when they had reached the pathway room, all they see is a podium of a toad holding a book in his hand, and a few torches laying around'' Sonic, this is not a time for reading books, where is the pathway?

Book: Am I the pathway to Voltair? Yes. Is there any other way to Voltair? No!

Lakota: So you're our only way to Voltair? And you're a living book…..''Pinches himself'' Darn, I'm not.

Book: Will I tell you how to use me correctly? Yes. Could I have told the cloud user that he was awake? I could.

Lakota: You little…

Book: Chit chat can wait for later? It certainly can. Will you use me now? Your choice…

Mario: Ok, then. How do I use you?

Book: Do you turn to the page concerning the clouds. Yes.

Mario: And what page is that?

Book: Will the page of contents expose the answer? Yes.

Mario: ''turns to the contents page'' Page 85! ''turns to Page 85''.

Book: ''starts floating at of Mario's hand showing Page 85'' Have you did what you wanted to do? Of course. Now will I allow you to go to Voltair? I have to! ''a whirlwind slowly appears''

Lakota: What's that? '' the whirlwind is starting to suck him in'' Nooo…

Book: Should you resist the chance of victory? You can not! ''strengthens the whirlwind''

Lakota….Dah! ''gets sucked in''

Mario: I'd rather hide in a pipe I'm out of here! ''runs off''

Book: Do real heroes hide in shame? Of course not! ''strengthens the whirlwind''

Mario: ''Starting to get pull back'' Must get out….

''at the other side of the wall''

Toad Guard: Huh? ''listens more carefully'' A strong wind? 'Hears Mario's mutters'' ghosts? ''listens again carefully''

Mario: ''at the other side'' Should have came in from the…top. DAH!'' gets sucked in.''

Toad Guard: Ahh! The top of the castle is haunted! I'm going get the other toads!

''At the Voltair''

Lakota: Well, I'm back here.

Hammer Bro: '' spots Mario'' Hey, there's Mario! (What's Mario doing here? It was supposed to be Luigi) let's pound him! ''a bunch of Hammer Bros show up from nowhere.''

Mario: Take this!' throws a fireball''

Hammer Bro: Whoa! ''quickly dodges it, while one behind him gets hit, then disappears'' You'll pay for that, in flesh! ''throws a hammer at Mario''

Mario: Take this back! ''throws the hammer back at the hammer bro''

Hammer Bro ''Get's hit by the hammer'' Gaaah! ''disappears''

Mario: Who wants more of this?

All Hammer Bros: Ahhh! '' grabs parachutes and jump off Voltair''

Lakota: Well, since we're here, I might as well tell you now.

Mario: '' showing a shocked face'' Wait, the pieces are coming together. A lakitu helping me, actually is patient…. You're…my father! ''dramatic music plays''

Lakota: Huh? No! Cut the dramatic music off. ''the music is off'' I'm one of Bowser's Henchman, I was assigned to bring you hear so Bowser can get an ancient treasure to rule anything. Sorry, for what I'm about to do. ''lift's up a spiny egg, but is disrupted by Mario jumping on him, destroying his cloud'' ''Lands on the ground'' Oooff!

Mario: I'm not going to have a guilty mind for doing this. ''kicks Lakota off the edge''

Lakota: Nooooooooooooooooo….''his voice grows faint''

Mario: Now for Bowser. '' heads off to the castle''

Bowser: Shouldn't that idiot lakitu be back by now?

Kamek: ''speaking to a Hammer Bro'' What? You mean.. .'' starts speaking again'' Well then…. Stop him!

Hammer Bro: Yes ma'm, I mean sir! ''runs off'

Bowser: You mean that goof plumber is finally here?

Kamek: That plumber is here, not sure about the goof part though….

Bowser: Luigi is a mess up and you know it! Bring him here so I can enjoy his pain, front row.

Kamek: Yes, my lord…..is you sure you don't-

Bowser: ''yells'' NOW!

Kamek: ''stammers'' Y-y-es mm-mmy ki-ing!''Finds Mario casually defeating many Hammer Bros.'' Oh boy…

Hammer Bros: Retreat! Retreat! ''many leave and trip over a few times''

Kamek: Pathetic, just pathetic…''looks up to not see Mario standing, but heading towards Bowser'' Oh no, might as well warn Bowser….''teleports to Bowser''Bowser! The plumber isn't-

Bowser: I see it isn't Luigi because Mario is right there! That traitor of a lakitu, I'll feed him to the chain chomps!

Mario: Ok, can I beat you now? Because I want to save this kingdom fast for another pasta celebration.

Bowser: You won't save the kingdom today, tomorrow, or better yet, never! Ghaha! ''jumps at Mario to squash'' Grawwr!

Mario: Too slow! ''jumps at Bowser with his hammer''

Bowser: ''ducks inside his shell'' You're too predictable!

Mario: You fell for it! 'Lands back down''

Bowser: Fell for what?

Mario: This! Whacks his hammer at Bowser's shell''

Bowser: ''a while later and dizzy'' Oh, my head... ''Making a odd glance ''

Mario: Now for the final-''got zapped by the back''Ow! ''zapped again'' Curse you Bowser…

Kamek: Well those zaps were stronger than I thought.

Bowser: ''recovered from his dizziness'' Ghahahaha! Just as I had planned!

Kamek: ''whispers' Planned?

Bowser: ''picks up Mario'' Now this is when I win! ''At the door'' I bring you the…..what's the word again?

Kamek: Presence.

Bowser: ''picks up where he left off'' Presence of a hero. Now open up.

Narrator: The door slowly opened itself to reveal nothing but dark energy seeking out through the door, while lighting keeps striking the dark ground. But more importantly the Destruction Jewel lay on the Podium in the middle of the room.

Bowser: ''walks to the podium'' This, the kingdoms, the galaxies, and eventually the Earth will be all mine! ''grabs the Destruction Jewel''

Kamek: Are you sure you know what will happen if….

Bowser: Shut up! '' puts the Destruction Jewel on his forehead''…

Narrator: Oh no….


	6. Chapter 6

Mario and the Voltair Kingdom Pt.6 '' A battle against the evil…''

Disclaimer: Everything except Lakota (And two surprise characters with a ? beside their name the first time their mentioned) and the Voltair Kingdom belong to Nintendo, not me.

Narrator: Unfortunately for all living things, where we left off, Bowser ultimately had gained possession over the Destruction Jewel.

Bowser: Heh…..the power….aaahhh! What's happening...''starting to turn dark'' Where…are you…..? Why are you dopes that far away….? Gaaahhhhh!

Kamek: Lord Bowser….. Are you feeling ok?

Narrator: It wasn't long until a thick cloud of darkness had covered Bowser, then the cloud instantly had got bigger, and bigger, and bigger…

Mario: ''wakes up from his knockout'' Hey, what's happening? ''sees the growing cloud of darkness and stands up fast'' What is that?

Narrator: They eventually all get out of the castle is absorbed in the cloud of darkness, eventually, the cloudy surface of Voltair starts shaking.

Kamek: What the devil is happening? The whole kingdom will break because of the darn jewel. ''the cloud eventually pushes everyone around the edge, and still continues to grow.'' Well I don't know about you underlings, but I'm going down.

Mario: No matter what, the cloud is going to break up. This is why I always have a portable pipe. See ya on the other side! '' takes out the pipe and throws it to the ''ground'', but falls though the ''ground''. ''Shrugs his shoulders'' Hmph, I'm going to survive the jump in an unexplained way. ''jumps off Voltair to see it all break apart as Bowser's underlings fall and while the cloud still grows''

'' on the ground''

Narrator: Eventually the dark cloud grew so big that it looked like a mountain; the clouds were starting to evaporate until nothing, revealing Bowser! The red blood shot eyes, Black horns, electricity running between spikes, dark skin….behold, the power in which the Destruction Jewel can do!

Kamek: '' Out of nowhere'' Dah! This isn't Bowser! He hasn't boasted yet.

Bowser?: Bowser? That low being was foolish to wear this doomed jewel in which I was encased for thousand of years! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ojura. I am a evil spirit who was sealed in that gem, but those Voltairans didn't expected this day will come in which I had paid them back with destruction, now I'll pay you fools with the same for letting me free.

Mario: ''Notices a lakitu that looks familiar'' Lakota?

Lakota: Hello again, Mario. So Bowser doomed us all huh?

Mario: How can we stop that Ojura person?

Kamek: Easy, destroy the jewel while the soul of him is attached to the jewel.

Mario: That's easy, here I go!

Kamek: Whoa Sonic! Slow down with decisions, he's just completely too big to climb, and it's to long to climb up on him, without him noticing. He also has electricity surging through him, so ZAP you'll go with that.

Mario: Wait, I have an idea! ''runs off-screen and later reappear with F.L.U.U.D.''

Kamek: Where you got that from?

Mario: Defino plaza, some Pianta was using it to put a fire out. But enough with that, distract Ojura so I can smash that jewel.

Lakota: But how will you do that?

Mario: The Rocket pump. OK! Let's go get him!

Lakota: Let's go!

Kamek: ''to himself'' Forgive me for what I'm about to do Bowser, but it's for your own good.

Narrator: Lakota disrupts the electricity flow through the spikes with the spiny eggs.

Ojura: What are you foolish mortals doing to me? I feel weakened!

Kamek: He token that from Bowser all right. Take this! ''shoots out a ice spell which weakened Ojura more than before.''

Ojura: You foolish beings! I'll crush you! Electricity, power up!

Mario: Take this! ''boosts up high in the air preparing to groundpound the jewel''

Ojura: ''grinning'' Oh no!

Mario: ''The force of the groundpound shatters the jewel'' Yes, we won! ''waits for Ojura to start ranting about he was so close to accomplishing his goal, but silence from everything'' Wait, The jewel is broken right?

Ojura: Yes! You completely doomed everything there is! '' laughs'' Ghahahahaha! For your reward, I will allow you to be crushed after I destroy everything else!

?: You have forgotten the other way, haven't you…..?

Ojura: Hhahahahahahahahaha! A wee thing thinks he will make me think…''recognizes the toad'' Ru-Ru- Ruruotoad? I-it can't be….. it's been millenniums….

Ruruotoad: ''Holds a crystal ball'' Yes…..the crystal ball of everlasting entrapment…'' says some odd words''….Ojura, the evil spirit, begone!

Ojura: No! I can't believe it!

Mario: Now he's beaten!

Ojura: For thousands of years trapped…..only now to be eternally trapped! Noooooooo! ''the cloud of the darkness appears again over Bowser to be sucked into the crystal ball.

Narrator: The evil spirit, Ojura has been sealed back for all time! But what's to happen after this? Read the Epilogue!


	7. Chapter 7

Mario and the Voltair Kingdom Pt. 7 ''Epilogue''

Disclaimer: Everything except Lakota and the Voltair Kingdom and Ruruotoad is property of Nintendo.

Mario: Ruruotoad…. How does he know you?

Ruruotoad: Hmm…..seems generosity over the generations had faded…

Mario: ''In a annoyed voice'' Sorry, Thank you, now-

Ruruotoad: That's acceptable….but…''balls up his hands into a fist'' that is something that I won't accept anyone at all to know…..''Raises his cape to hide him from Mario'' Farewell! ''disappears from sight.''

Mario: Huh? Where'd you go? ''looks around frantically'' Well, I'm going home for another pasta celebration.

''at another spot''

Kamek: How dare you go against lord Bowser? He is your king, he is my king, he's everybody's king! So, with great pleasurement, I hereby fire you as a servant for king Bowser. ''expecting Lakota to cry and beg for the job''

Lakota: Ok. I really don't care because my experience from him….''notices Bowser finally gaining conscious'' Peace! ''flies away quickly''

Bowser: ''makes some growls and opens his eyes'' …Hey, where am I? I should be in Voltair squashing Mario into a pancake! ''gets furious'' What type of joke is this? I want my revenge!' looks at Kamek'' You, you messed up my entire plan… wait, where's the Jewel thingy?

Hammer Bro: ''The same Hammer Bro who was blamed by Kamek points at Kamek'' Kamek destroyed it.

Bowser: ''turning red with anger'' What!

Goomba: ''the same one blamed by Kamek'' He destroyed it with the help of M.A.R.I.O.

Kamek: ''eyes widened'' B-B-

Hammer Bro: ''grabs Kamek from the side'' Give him your worse, Bowser!

Goomba: ''throws away Kamek's wand, and grabs him from the side'' Yeah! We have fire protection suits!

Bowser: The best of them all for the worst! Take this! Demon Fire Go!

Kamek:'' the imaginary camera zooms off on them, and zooms to the sky'' NOOOOOO- OWWWWWWWWWWW!

Narrator: So when all is done, we end this story here. But on a unrelated note…

''back at Peach's Castle''

Guard Toad: ''at the roof'' Lift!' to a group of Sledge Bros.'' Lift!

Narrator: Eventually, they lift the secret passageway part in the air.

All: Yay! Wahoo! ''the top lands upside down'' Ohhh…''starts seeing boos'' Run away!

Narrator: But at what cost of this adventure has to equal the destruction of the legendary kingdom? And what about Ruruotoad? Ruruotoad…..


End file.
